On The Bus
by ForTheLoveOfLink
Summary: Set in modern times, Ghirahim and Link find themselves on the same bus. Terrible summary is terrible. Terrible title is also terrible. Dominant Link, Submissive Ghirahim. SMUT, yaoi, boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.
1. More Than The Average Bus Trip

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, no hate please. Constructive criticism is welcome, as I know it may not be all that good. Feel free to point out mistakes, or if I've used names instead of Ghirahim and Link. I write all my stories originally with two of my characters (Milo and Prince) and then change the story according to the characters I decide on afterwards. I may have missed something, so I'll apologise now. Set in the modern day, both Ghirahim and Link are teenagers._

Link was agitated. That was the only way to put it.

Ghirahim was right there. So close, yet so far. So handsome, yet so impossible.

To Link, he was perfect in every way.

His rugged good looks, his sparkling eyes, those long black lashes that caught the sunlight, that sky grin which lit up his whole face and sent Link's heart a-flutter. His silky white hair, fringe covering half his face, his bright white teeth, those all too appealing blue diamond piercings, those perfectly formed, dusty silver lips.

Those close fitting shirts he'd taken up wearing that year. Those shirts that showed off his lean pectoral muscles, his chiseled abs, his smooth, strong biceps - just enough to get Link worked up, but still leaving more than enough to the blonde haired boy's imagination.

More than anything, Link couldn't help becoming more and more aroused by the skinny jeans that seemed to fit him like a glove, ensconse his hips and legs perfectly. His flexing calf muscles as he shifted his feet slightly, his gorgeous denim clad thighs, the sway of those hips that seduced almost everyone, the way his arse looked in the bright white jeans - just everything.

But most of all? That bulge in the front of his jeans that certainly didn't leave much to the imagination.

He was standing right there. Right next to the seat Link had taken on the bus without really thinking, only to have every seat taken by Ghirahim's stop, leaving the unfathomably handsome young man to stand by Link's seat, gripping the plastic loop which hung from the ceiling to keep himself upright.

His scent was in Link's nose, an odd combination of the unusual smell taken on by shade on a sweltering day, and a smooth vanilla butter that sent Link reeling.

So close, yet so far. All Link wanted to do was reach out and touch that perfect body; to stand and press himself to every inch of Ghirahim; to meet those lips, to rip off those clothes and ravish the skin beneath; to make Ghirahim understand just how he made Link feel.

Link was slowly being driven insane. But things were only set to get worse for the worked up teenager.

The girl who had been sitting next to Link got to her feet, motioning the bus driver to stop as she fixed her overly short skirt and flicked her overly long hair over her shoulder, flashing Ghirahim what Link thought was supposed to be a seductive smile. A seductive smile that Ghirahim didn't even register as he gazed out the window opposite, only realising the bus had stopped as it lurched forward once more.

Glancing around as if woken from a daydream, Ghirahim spotted the seat next to Link, eyes darting up to see who resided in the seat beside before he opened his mouth and that sublime, velvety, irresistible voice slipped past his euphoric lips.

"D'you mind if I sit there?" he asked, nodding to the seat beside Link, and the blonde haired boy felt himself go bright red, nodding hastily before turning to look out the window, feeling for all the world like a star struck school girl.

"Thanks." Ghirahim grinned just as Link turned away, and Link had to draw his bag into his lap to disguise his arousal, which was getting more and more obvious with Ghirahim's close proximity. Peeking out of the corner of his eye as the demon-like teenager slipped into the seat beside him, Link went bright red, biting his lip and staring at the sky, trying desperately to think of something, anything, to make his painfully throbbing arousal go away.

The bus slowly emptied until Link and his demon were the only ones left, the blonde haired boy struggling to cover up his quickened breathing, hoping Ghirahim couldn't hear his uncontrollably beating heart. Wiping sweat from his brow, hoping Ghirahim just thought it was from the steadily setting sun which shone in his eyes, Link gave a gasp as the bus screeched to a halt and his bag slipped from his lap.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys, need to visit the public utilities, if you know what I mean." The bus driver grinned, flicking the doors open and making toward the petrol station store as the streetlights flickered on, sending the bus into an eerie type of glow.

Link gave a desperate whimper, needing to get home as quickly as possible, or at least away from Ghirahim.

"Problem?" Ghirahim asked, nodding to his lap. It was then that Link noticed his bag was gone.

"Shit!" Link squeaked and Ghirahim laughed, a mellow, slightly dark sound that had Link stopping himself from jumping the boy beside him right there and then.

"From me? I've seen the way you've been staring." Ghirahim murmured, his lips close to Link's ear, warm slightly cool breath ghosting over his nut brown skin. Nothing like Ghirahim's perfect porcelain skin.

Link screwed his eyes shut, willing Ghirahim to move away, willing anything to happen to make things less overwhelmingly arousing.

"I can help if you like." Link's demon added softly, pressing his lips to Link's neck, one hand on his chest, stroking one of his nipples gently through his shirt.

"Ahhhn." Link moaned aloud, eyes widening as he realised what a desperate noise he'd made, going bright red.

"Mmm, don't stop honey, it's hot." Ghirahim purred against Link's neck, reaching up to cup the boy's cheek, turning his face, their eyes meeting. Link went twice as red, panting unchecked, before he stopped breathing altogether when Ghirahim's lips met with his.

Link melted instantly, returning the pressure of Ghirahim's lips, arms around that perfect neck, pulling the other teenager to him, twining his fingers in silky smooth white hair. Ghirahim nipped at Link's lips, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around the other boy's waist, seeking entrance to his mouth.

Link moaned aloud once more as Ghirahim sought entrance to his mouth, tongue flicking along his lower lip before delving into his eager mouth, dancing with his tongue, allowing Link to ravish his mouth in turn.

Unwilling to break the perfect fantasy he found himself in, but needing to breathe, Link pulled away, both boys surfacing for air, Ghirahim smirking attractively at the flush adorning Link's cheeks before licking his lips.

A darkly seductive look claimed Ghirahim's features, and he moved with one fluid movement to settle himself in Link's lap, moving strong arms around the blonde's neck and peppering kisses along his jawline as he panted.

"Nnghh, Gh-Ghira-Ghirahim." Link panted, hands fisting in that skin hugging shirt as Ghirahim stooped to latch his lips to the skin above Link's collar bone, strong but somehow delicate hands moving to unbutton Link's sensible school shirt tenderly. Pushing the thin green shirt over Link's shoulders, Ghirahim attacked one of the irregularly breathing boy's nipples, fondling the other gently. Chuckling slightly to himself as Link writhed beneath him, Ghirahim applied himself with fresh determination.

Link couldn't fully comprehend how it was possible for Ghirahim to make his sensitive nipples hard, dark buds on his chest; it seemed impossible that something Link had fantasised over for so long could feel better than he'd ever imagined. Everything Ghirahim did went straight to Link's throbbing groin, muddling his senses at the same time.

Groaning loudly and bucking his hips against Ghirahim as the other boy's hand wandered to cup his groin, Link dragged Ghirahim into a kiss more passionate than the last, deepening almost instantly, Link whimpering shamelessly as Ghirahim stroked him through his jeans.

"You have no idea how hot that is." Ghirahim panted huskily as he broke from Link's lips, guiding Link to unbuckle the belt which kept Ghirahim from his prize; the light haired boy had been unable to figure how it worked, and was too desperate for what the belt kept from him to make his lusty brain work it out.

Link pressed his lips to Ghirahim's once more as he unbuckled his belt, Ghirahim almost ripping his jeans open as the belt came undone. Gazing into pupils blown wide with desire, Link rolled Ghirahim's shirt up his perfectly toned chest, slipping it over pale locks just before Ghirahim slipped off his lap, kneeling in front of him, head level with his groin.

Hands delved into Link's briefs, freeing his cock from the fabric, Link gasping as his hardened member was hit by the cold night air before it was enveloped by an excessively heated warmth, Ghirahim tightening his perfect lips around Link's liberally sized cock. Lapping at the precum which pooled at the head of Link's cock, Ghirahim dipped his long tongue into the slit, elicting a moan from Link, who clenched his fingers in Ghirahim's hair.

Ghirahim hummed throatily, sending vibrations radiating through Link's shaft, before he began to bob his head at a steady pace, taking every inch into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the swollen flesh, Link thrusting his hips upwards to meet Ghirahim's mouth.

Ghirahim moaned deeply as Link's cock brushed the back of his throat, his lack of a gag reflex allowing intense pleasure at having Link so far in his mouth. Licking teasingly back up to the head of Link's cock, Ghirahim sucked deeply at the head, wrapping his tongue around the boy's cock, precum leaking into his mouth as Link writhed in pleasure, feeling his climax rapidly creeping up on him.

"Ghirahim, Ghira-him, I'm gonna, gonna-" Link's sentence ended in a mewl of disappointment as Ghirahim's mouth left his cock, applied once more to his chest.

"Can't have you coming just yet, 'less you think you can get it up again." Ghirahim purred in Link's ear, sucking on his neck and drawing blood to the skin to mark the boy as his lover, even if it was only temporary.

"Fuck... don't stop..." Link panted breathlessly, hands aiming Ghirahim back towards his needy, throbbing cock. Ghirahim would have made him beg for it, but something about the boy who displayed himself shamelessly before him in such a public setting drove him to do just as Link asked.

Taking Link tenderly in his mouth once more, Ghirahim bobbed up and down Link's cock desperately, the taste of the boy like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Ooh... ahhn... G-Ghirahim... so c-close... hhnng..." Link was breathing sparsely, his climax building until he could barely contain himself. Ghirahim applied himself to every sensitive area of Link's cock, wanting to hear him screaming, needing to feel his release.

"Ahhngg, Ghirahim!" Link screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips violently into Ghirahim's mouth as his orgasm surged through his body, his seed spilling into the wet hot cavern which encased his cock.

Ghirahim mewled in delight, swallowing everything Link gave him, lapping and sucking for more. He'd never tasted anything as delicious as the sweet release of the boy in his mouth.

Riding out his prolonged high, hands still tangled in Ghirahim's hair, Link tried in vain to catch his breath, gasping aloud as Ghirahim moved gracefully back into his lap, pressing his lips swiftly to Link's half open ones before glancing out the window toward the petrol station, glad the lights weren't on inside the bus. The streetlights were already more than enough to give them away.

"Ghirahim..." Link murmured, gathering the bare chested boy close to him, inhaling deeply, Ghirahim's delectable scent filling his nose.

"Shhh." Ghirahim soothed the slowly relaxing boy, surveying the surroundings for any sign of the bus driver. Spotting him leaning on the counter, chatting to the busty serving lady, Ghirahim reckoned they were safe if Link still wanted, or needed, more. "We done?" he murmured softly into Link's ear, rubbing his still achingly hard arousal against the lewd boy whom he was seated on.

Link gave a groan, grinding up against Ghirahim, seeking the other's lips once more. The blonde couldn't believe he was semi hard again, especially after such a mindblowing orgasm, but need for the boy in his lap surged through his body, heightening as Ghirahim stood and began to remove his jeans, Link enjoying the show as Ghirahim slipped out of the garments which kept Link from the full sight of his body.

Eyes drifting, desire filled, down Ghirahim's body, Link gave a gasp as his sky blue eyes settled on Ghirahim's huge member, precum streaming from the tip. Tearing his own clothes from his body, Link was on his feet in an instant, pressing himself against Ghirahim's body, the skin to skin contact making his knees go wobbly as Ghirahim allowed himself to be pressed to the window and ground against, the friction between them sending all the more blood rushing to their cocks.

"Hnnn, Link." Ghirahim moaned, unable to stop himself, as the blonde returned to his seat, dragging Ghirahim into his lap, lips locking together in a lust driven flurry, Ghirahim only breaking from Link's mouth to suck on his fingers, which Link didn't understand, but still found strangely arousing. Applying himself to Ghirahim's neglected body, Link was in disbelief at how good the pale boy's skin felt beneath his lips, drawing away as Ghirahim's fingers left his mouth with a pop and he adjusted himself to kneel over Link's legs, denying them both of much wanted friction.

Link whimpered in disapproval, Ghirahim leaning in to connect their lips again, gasping against the blonde haired boy's lips as he slid one of his fingers past the ring of muscle at his entrance, pain lancing up his spine as he joined it with a second, desperate to ready himself quickly. Sitting back to allow a better position for preparing himself, Ghirahim began to thrust his fingers into his body, pleasure soon over-riding the pain and setting the white haired boy bouncing on his own digits, moaning wontonly as he added a third.

Link couldn't believe the sight before his eyes; his perfect demon of a man, sweat slicked and riding his own fingers shamelessly, his moaning only drawing Link's attention to the throbbing organ that twitched in his lap.

"Nnnngg... fuck..." Ghirahim moaned, slipped his fingers out of his arse, positioning himself over Link's precum lathered cock and plunging down onto it with a shudder of mixed pain and pleasure, drawing a groan from Link's chafed lips.

"So tight..." Link gasped against Ghirahim's chest, letting out a guttural moan as Ghirahim rose off his cock until only the head remained in his body, before slamming himself back down, repeating the motion until he was bouncing as enthusiastically as he had on his fingers, egged on by Link's stuttered moans of "F-faster!" and his own undeniable lust.

The bus was filled with the slap of skin against skin and unsupressed moans, the two boys connected sloppily at the lips in a desperate, needy kiss, tongues twined, hands roaming over sweat slicked bodies in a frenzy of desire.

Bucking his hips to meet Ghirahim, thrusting hard and fast in rhythm with the other boy, Link was almost sent over the edge as Ghirahim gave a scream of ecstasy, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"There, there, again, harder!" Ghirahim screamed, slamming himself onto Link with a killing force, breath driven out of him as Link's cock met with his prostate once more, then again and again, sending the white haired boy's vision blurring, body shuddering in anticipation.

"L-Link!" Ghirahim's voice filled the bus as he came, coating their chests with his hot release as he saw stars, muscles clenching maddeningly around the cock buried in his body before slumping against Link in a shuddering mess, clinging to the other boy as Link thrust into him once, twice, three more times before he came explosively inside the other boy, filling him with his seed as he screamed the name of the demon in his lap.

Clutching each other as they rode out their euphoria, Ghirahim was left shuddering and panting long after Link caught his breath, remembering the bus driver with a jolt, eyes darting to the window.

The stout, round bellied old man was headed straight for the bus, making Link swear.

"Ghirahim, the driver's coming." He murmured to the white haired boy, who was half asleep, Link still buried inside him.

"Fuck." Ghirahim muttered as he gazed up at Link from under hooded eyelids, lifting himself gingerly from Link's now limp cock, shakily pulling his clothes on as Link scrambled for his own.

By the time the bus driver stepped into his vehicle, Link and Ghirahim were back in their seats, Ghirahim once more half asleep, his head on Link's shoulder as the blonde fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sorry boys, took longer than I thought. Here, gotcha these as compensation. Maybe it'll wake you up a bit." the bus driver smiled apologetically, offering the styrofome cups to Link, who took both and nudged Ghirahim awake, handing him one of the steaming cups as the bus trundled out of the pertrol station and onto the highway, once more heading for its destination.

**oOOOo**

By the time the bus reached the last stop in the little township Link had a rented apartment in, Ghirahim was asleep, head on Link's shoulder, wrapped in the blonde's arms. Shaking him gently as the bus driver opened the doors and stepped out of the vehicle, Ghirahim opened his eyes groggily, yawning quietly before staring around in confusion.

"Heh, missed my stop." he giggled sleepily, snuggling back into Link's arms and closing his eyes again.

"You can stay at my place, if you want." Link found himself offering, the prospect both exciting and terrifying to the blonde haired boy.

"Nah, can't intrude. I'll just kip in the bus shelter. Again." Ghirahim giggled once more, Link suspecting a side effect of the coffee which had put him to sleep.

"Again?" Link questioned, getting to his feet and pulling Ghirahim up with him, supporting the gingerly walking boy off the bus, feeling awful for having made him hurt, figuring it was because of their activities on the bus he was almost limping.

"Fall asleep on the bus all the time. Not generally for the same reason as today, but still." Ghirahim smirked, taking his arm from around Link's shoulder and beginning to limp toward the bus shelter, only to have Link grab his hand and turn the light haired boy back to face him.

"I can hardly let someone as attractive as you stay out here and get molested by drunk bogans. Besides, I owe you, after that." Link nodded to the bus's recceeding tail lights as he drew Ghirahim into his arms, pecking him lightly on the lips before the still dazzlingly handsome boy nuzzled into his shoulder sleepily. "C'mon." Link smiled, leading Ghirahim to his car and helping him into the passenger seat where he slumped groggily, staring blearily at the lone streetlight which shone through Link's windscreen.

Closing the door gently and moving to his own side of the car, Link slipped into the driver's seat and closed his door softly, starting the ignition quietly and reversing out of the parking lot, heading for his small apartment with Ghirahim snoring softly in the seat beside him.

_A/N: There is more to this, and I can upload it if people would like. May involve other Legend Of Zelda characters in later chapters, possibly from all the games, not just Skyward Sword. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Getting To Know One Another

_A/N: I was literally ecstatic to get reviews on the first chapter, and thanks so much for encouraging me and pointing out my mistakes. I've fixed them now, but feel free to mention any mistakes in this chapter. It helps a lot.  
This chapter is mainly just Ghirahim and Link getting to know each other a little better, nothing all that exciting really. Enjoy :)_

Link had been sitting in the car, parked in front of the apartment building, for at least ten minutes. He was torn between waking Ghirahim up and taking him inside, or sleeping in the car so as not to wake him up.  
Either way both aroused and terrified Link. He could hardly believe that Ghirahim was even in his car, let alone that they had just had sex on the bus, or the fact that there may possibly be a second round in the morning if they woke up in the same bed. The blonde haired boy flushed darkly at the thought, knowing he was incredibly lucky he'd gotten as much as he had, and that getting more was a slim possibility. And asking was completely out of the question, after Ghirahim had been so understanding and willing to help him out on the bus.  
Taking a deep breath, deciding on waking Ghirahim up so they could both at least sleep in a bed and not wake up stiff in the morning, Link reached out hesitantly to shake Ghirahim's shoulder, marvelling at the feel of the toned muscle beneath his hand.  
"Ghirahim, we're here." he murmured, Ghirahim giving an almighty yawn and turning to look at him.  
"I know." he smiled slightly, eyes half closed. "Was just waiting on you making up your mind."  
"I, uhm, I-I," Link cut off, resisting the urge to shove his fist in his mouth to stop himself saying something stupid. "D'you wanna come inside?" he settled on finally, sighing inwardly with relief as Ghirahim nodded once, reaching for the door handle and swinging the door open, stumbling out of the car and straightening before he slouched tiredly, moving to the footpath beside Link's door.  
Getting out of the car nervously, unable to believe that he was taking the boy he'd fantasized about for seven years to his apartment, Link drew breath quickly as Ghirahim twined their hands together, fingers locked tightly.  
Returning Ghirahim's grasp, overwhelming and confusing feelings towards the other boy swirling through his bloodstream and clogging his brain, Link wondered whether or not he was going to wake up at some point and find this was all just one of his deluded dreams. Hoping desperately that somehow, he wasn't imagining everything, Link led Ghirahim up the stairs to his apartment, digging into his pocket for his keys and unlocking the small chunk of a much larger building that he called home.  
Flicking the lights on and closing the door as Ghirahim's hand slipped from his, Link automatically placed his keys in the shallow, multi-coloured glass bowl on the stand beside the door, moving through the dimly illuminated apartment to switch on the kitchen lights. Opening the fridge, instictively needing to feed himself, Link grabbed two of his favourite microwave meals from the cool space, hoping Ghirahim liked cuccoo and roast pumpkin.  
Chucking them in the microwave, keying in double the specified time for one meal and hoping the microwave wouldn't choose this as a convenient time to self desctruct, the blonde grabbed utensils and a pair of glasses, the same colour as the dish which housed his keys. Sky blue eyes wandered to where Ghirahim was curled up in the corner of his couch, eyeing the photographs that stood on the coffee table with interest, finely shaped eyebrow quirked.  
Link had completely forgotten he hadn't put them away that morning, and felt himself go as red as the slowly diminishing numbers on the microwave, moving across the room to scoop them off the table and all but run into his room to stash them in his chest of drawers, glancing at them fondly, embarrassment still coursing through his veins.  
They were pictures of Ghirahim, cut out of the school magazines and newsletters, newspapers, and some of the magazines Ghirahim's chosen modelling course he currently attended in college had led to him being published in.  
Steeling his nerves and returning to the kitchen, Link was surprised when Ghirahim didn't say anything, only to find him sitting at the breakfast bar, wallet in hand. Tossing it across the surface in Link's direction, the blonde haired boy felt himself painted another shade of crimson as he saw his face staring up at him from Ghirahim's wallet.  
"W-what?" Link asked, confused, startled slighty as the microwave beeped loudly, stabbing at his sensitive ears.  
"I think we've both been obsessed with each other for a while, but haven't had to guts to say anything to each other. Go figure." Ghirahim chuckled, smirking at Link. "That smells really good, what the hell is it?" he added, completely dropping the subject and glancing around Link to stare at the microwave.  
"Cuccoo and pumpkin." Link muttered, turning to the microwave and opening the door, burning his fingers on the heated plastic of the containers as he moved the two meals swiftly to the breakfast bar.  
"D'you want a drink?" the blonde asked, tripping over his feet as he walked across the kitchen, managing to right himself by grabbing hold of the fridge.  
"What have you got?" Ghirahim answered and Link tugged the fridge door open, staring at the drinks shelf in disappointment. Normally, he had more avaliable that orange juice and milk. Fighting to not flush again, Link tensed as he regisetered Ghirahim standing behind him seconds before the pale haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.  
"You've got orange juice, score! I can't seem to stop drinking the stuff recently." Ghirahim laughed, taking his arms from around Link's waist and returning to the breakfast bar with his blue eyed host.  
Not saying a word as he poured their drinks and seated himself across the breakfast bar from Ghirahim, Link focused on his food, picking at it with his fork as he contemplated the events of the last few hours.  
Glancing up at Ghirahim shyly, Link's eyes widened as he was struck by the fact he found the way the pale haired boy ate extremely sexy. Realising where his brain had wandered to, Link almost had his nose in his pumpkin as he continued to eat, fighting to stave off an erection.  
But, failing miserably, he was semi hard by the time they'd finished dinner. One thing that distracted Link from his arousal was the fact Ghirahim had eaten everything. He hadn't expected that. He'd thought that from one attending a modelling course, he would have been on a very strict diet.  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Demise that I ate that. He'll skin me alive." Ghirahim grimaced, referring to the modelling teacher as he nodded to the plastic containers. Ghirahim stood, grabbing both containers and sidling over to Link's bin, sticking them in and dusting his hands together.  
"I-I won't." Link hated himself for how much he stuttered around Ghirahim. He wanted to seem strong, and attractive, maybe even a little bit cool. He didn't want Ghirahim thinking he was a blithering idiot who fawned like a teenager girl whenever he saw the pale haired demon. Far out, if Ghirahim ever found out Link thought of him as a demon he'd probably think he was nutty. Let alone the fact that Link thought demons were ridiculously attractive.  
"Link, honestly, thanks for letting me stay here. No one's ever bothered taking me home after something like this afternoon." Ghirahim murmured, sitting on the floor by Link, leaning his head on the blonde's thigh.  
"What d'you mean?" Link all but squeaked, Ghirahim's proximity going straight to his groin.  
"Mostly it's just 'use it, abuse it, lose it'. They fuck me, beat the shit outta me 'cause I'm a whore, and leave me out on the street, miles away from home." Ghirahim sighed, closing his eyes.  
"I don't think you're a whore." Link said quietly, instinctively, stroking Ghirahim's hair gently.  
"I am though. I've been with more guys than I can count on both fingers and toes. I'm a whore, that's all there is to it. I whore myself around, because no one ever wants me. I just keep getting lonely, no matter how much it hurts to be rejected over and over again. So feel free to kick me out, I'm used to it."  
"I doubt that. Whore or not, I'd never kick you out. C'mon, we should probably turn in for the night." Link patted Ghirahim on the head awkwardly as he stood, biting his lip in embarrassment as Ghirahim looked at him as if he were some kind of angel. Just the same way Link always looked at Ghirahim.  
"So, I'll kip on the couch then." Ghirahim broke the awkward silence that ensued and Link quirked an eyebrow.  
"You could, uhm, my bed, you know, together..." Link couldn't look at the white haired boy, and instead stared at the floor as if a coffee stain by his foot was the most interesting thing in the universe.  
"You mean, sleep, with you? In the same bed? Together?" Ghirahim asked, sounding somewhat shocked, and Link nodded as he blushed, still looking at the floor.  
"Fuck Link, I don't deserve to know you." Ghirahim said, his breath hitching, and Link screwed his eyes closed, grabbing Ghirahim's wrist tightly before dragging the other boy to the bedroom where he ushered him under the blankets, running off to the bathroom to get changed.  
Staring at himself in the mirror, amazed at just how deep red his face had gone, Link attempted to calm his breathing as he got changed, wondering whether or not he should see if he had any extra pyjamas that would fit Ghirahim. Shaking his head in frustration, Link raked his fingers through his hair and snuck back to his bedroom, standing stock still in the doorway when he saw Ghirahim gazing in what he thought may be adoration at the simple white glass pegasus that sat on Link's bedside table.  
Link's apartment was full of random glass sculptures, most in colours that reminded him of Ghirahim.  
"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Ghirahim asked, taking in the pegasus and the assortment of glass hedgehogs and fairy wrens which sat at its feet.  
"Made them." Link muttered under his breath and Ghirahim's mouth fell open in a perfect 'o'.  
"Really? That's-they're amazing, Link. Have you got any more?" Ghirahim's eyes were wide in amazement, glancing from Link to the glass sculptures and back again.  
Pointing to the wardrobe in the corner of the room shyly, Link dove under the covers as Ghirahim ambled across the room, limping slightly, to open the doors. The blonde heard a gasp and peeked out from under the covers, moving to his knees to glance over Ghirahim's shoulder to see what he was staring at.  
"Gods Link, I love owls, and eagles. This is literally the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life." Ghirahim breathed, eyes locked on the biggest sculpture in the cupboard. It was one Link had spent weeks on, only to be disappointed with the way it came out. It modelled an owl and an eagle, sitting on opposite sides of a tree stump, wings poised as if to take flight, their primary flights feathers just touching. The owl was made in darker colours, and the eagle in lighter, the tree stump a pale brown that contrasted with the two.  
"You can have it if you want. Hate the thing." Link said, unable to understand how Ghirahim could be in awe of such a failure.  
"How can you hate it? It must have taken ages... And for it to turn out so perfectly... I thought you'd be proud of it." Ghirahim murmured, closing the cupboard gently and moving to sit beside Link.  
"It didn't turn out right. It's just... Just wrong." Link muttered, glowering darkly at the cupboard. It was where he kept everything he disliked, everything he felt didn't turn out right or wasn't good enough.  
"Wrong my foot. It's perfect. I ought to know too, Demise collects glass sculptures that cost thousands. You should think about showing him some of your stuff. He'd love that one especially. It's better than half his collection." Ghirahim pointed to the cupboard and Link found himself fighting back tears for some reason, throwing himself to the bed with his back to Ghirahim, wrapping the covers around his body tightly.  
"I mean it, Link. They're the most amazing things I've ever seen in my entire life." Ghirahim said almost inaudibly, lying beside Link hesitantly, not mentioning the fact Link had wrapped himself in the entirety of the blanket, gazing at the pegasus on the bedside table as he drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Yes, Demise is the modelling teacher at the college. For some reason I found it oddly amusing for him to do something so peculiar. He and Ghirahim are pretty close, as Ghirahim's his best student. Demise may or may not be in later chapters. Feel free to tell me what other characters you think should make an appearance! Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
